Partners
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Fin and John have an argument.
1. Chapter 1 : Arguments

Chapter 1  
  
A bright sun climbed slowly into the sky. Its light made a happy beam straight into the bedroom of one Detective Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola. Fin, currently sleeping in said bedroom got a face full of warm sunshine. It was enough to wake him from his dreams of things sensual and delicious about another detective. Fin's partner, John Munch, to be exact. Fin checked the clock to see how much time he had before heading to work.  
  
Fin took an unusually long shower in which he daydreamed about John, specifically John naked in the shower with him. Fin was used to this by now. When he had first been transferred to SVU to work as John's partner, he hated it. John was an acerbic bastard. He had a quick wit that always earned him glares from everyone. Fin quickly learned that John used his wit, sarcasm, and intelligence as a shield against getting too close to people. He had most often used it to bait Fin and make him angry. After a few weeks, Fin figured out what John was about and just let the man's barbs roll off of him, and they had formed a good friendship like partners were supposed to have. John would start it and Fin would respond, and so their banter would go back and forth, all day if the Captain didn't make them stop. To Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, the other detectives they worked with, there wasn't anything funnier than watching them go back and forth. Elliot seemed to think that watching Fin and Olivia go at it was just as funny though. Fin didn't think so though. He thought it was hilarious to watch Olivia and Elliot argue because they acted like they were married. Just thinking about it brought a smile to his face. John never baited Olivia though, and Fin often wondered about it  
  
Fin drove to work in the early morning sunshine. Traffic was normal and steady. Navigating New York City streets with the ease of a native, Fin made it to the precinct in 30 minutes flat. He stopped at his desk long enough to take off his coat and turn on his computer, before grabbing his morning cup of coffee. John was already there as usual. The man was a workaholic. Fin sighed and shook his head as he returned to his desk.  
  
John looked up as Fin walked by. Fin had his usual thoughtful scowl.  
  
"Morning Sunshine." John quipped once Fin sat down. Fin just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I see you're your usual cheery self. Drink your coffee. I want a sociable partner some time today."  
  
"I'm never 'sociable'" Fin spoke for the first time that morning.  
  
"Ah. So it does live." John quipped again.  
  
"Shut up and get to work." Fin glared at John but he didn't put much effort into it and only managed to look tired.  
  
"Yep as sociable as ever." John sighed and went back to work.  
  
The day went by quickly even though they didn't have any new cases. Olivia and Elliot had been bantering back and forth all day. They were going out for drinks and invited Fin and John to come along. John declined even though the only thing he had to go home to was an empty apartment. Fin accepted and followed Elliot and Olivia out. John sat at his desk for a few minutes staring of into space before he pulled up some paperwork to finish.  
  
An hour later Captain Cragen came out of his office.  
  
"John, what are you still doing here? Go home!" the Captain ordered.  
  
"I have a few more papers I need to finish and then I will." John answered.  
  
"Alright John. I'll see you in the morning." With that the Captain headed out.  
  
John looked down at his desk and the papers and decided he would wait until tomorrow to finish them, so John picked up his coat and headed out.  
  
It wasn't very late when John got home, so he ordered Chinese and settled in for a night of surfing the internet and watching the discovery channel. After an hour of surfing, John gave up, and turned off the TV and his computer and tossed the cartons from dinner. He stood in the middle of his kitchen looking around for something to do before deciding on a shower. Once he had a shower, John put on some music. He listened to one song, then turned it off and crawled into bed.  
  
John lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. All he could do was think about Fin. He had been extremely moody lately. He was always snapping at John, never getting close to him physically. John suspected Fin was attracted to him but then again Fin was extremely smart and could have found out about John's bisexuality, although he didn't know how.  
  
John was attracted to Fin. That he would admit to. He wished Fin would admit to being attracted to him. Life would be easier that way, well personally anyway. Publicly they would be persecuted and that they didn't need. John looked at the clock. It was nearing 2. He needed to sleep but figured he wouldn't get any and if he did his dreams would be filled with visions of Fin, in his bed, in his shower, on the couch, over Cragen's desk.  
  
John woke to his alarm going off without realizing he had fallen asleep. Sure enough he had had dreams of Fin, and woke with an agonizing hard-on. John turned off the alarm and got up to take another shower. He let the water run over him as he took care of his problem. He leaned against the shower wall and imagined Fin sucking him until he came. John quickly finished washing and got out to get dressed.  
  
John drove to work as soon as he had his first cup of coffee. He was the first one into the office besides Cragen, as usual. John sat at his desk as his computer booted. He began thinking about Fin again. John shook his head to clear it and started on the papers he hadn't finished the night before. A few minutes later Olivia and Elliot walked in, closely followed by Fin.  
  
Fin had had a night of dreamless sleep for the first time in months. He decided he needed to know if John was in any way attracted to him and how he felt, the night before. Fin looked over at John. John, who was still working on papers, didn't even notice that Fin sat down. Fin studied John for a few minutes until he finally looked up.  
  
"Is there something interesting about my face or are you just stunned by my charming good looks and that's why you're staring?" John asked.  
  
"It's your charming good looks! No, I need to talk to you though." Fin answered.  
  
"So talk," John said giving Fin his full attention.  
  
"Not here and not right now. This is a personal matter," Fin said quietly.  
  
"Alright then, at lunch." Fin nodded and the both went back to work.  
  
Lunch came around sooner than Fin anticipated. He wanted to back out on lunch with John. As much as Fin wanted to know how John felt about him, he didn't want to ruin their friendship, that much more. Fin's stomach was doing flip-flops, and he kept doing paperwork. John called Fin a couple times before he got up and went over to Fin's desk and he finally looked at him. He had purposely ignored John when he called because he was nervous.  
  
"Let's go get some lunch." John said as he studied Fin. John tried to read his mood but couldn't. Fin was just as good as John was at hiding his emotions. Fin nodded and stood up to get his coat. They were face to face for a moment before Fin looked away. They made their way toward the door, but before they got out Olivia and Elliot asked if they would bring something back for them.  
  
"What do you want us to bring you?" Fin asked, walking back toward their desks to stall being alone with John and having to explain himself.  
  
"I want Chinese, how about you Elliot?" Olivia asked her partner.  
  
"Sounds good." Elliot answered. Fin nodded before heading back toward the door. John was waiting patiently for him. They drove to a local Chinese restaurant about 10 blocks from the precinct in silence. After ordering take out, they waited for their food at a window table. The restaurant was mostly empty so they weren't going to be over heard.  
  
"So are you going to talk to me or are you going to ignore me the rest of the day and hope I forget about you wanting to talk to me?" John finally spoke up. He was tired of the silence. Fin looked up sharply.  
  
"I'm not sure you want to know what I want to say." Fin said quietly as he looked down and studied the table top.  
  
"Doesn't matter if I want to hear it or not, you need to say whatever it is, because it's bothering you." Fin looked at John again and sighed.  
  
"I know but I don't want to ruin our friendship." Fin answered.  
  
"Tell me anyway and don't worry about our friendship because whatever it is, it wont ruin it. Besides, I thought you didn't like me." John attempted to lighten the mood with his usual quips.  
  
"Are you so sure about that?"  
  
"Damn it, Fin! Stop with this beating around the bush thing and tell me whatever the hell it is that you need to say." John was getting impatient, with his avoidance. Fin smiled.  
  
"I'm usually the impatient one." John just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So tell me, or do I have to beat it out of you?" John attempted to keep the humor going in the hopes it would help Fin relax. He leaned forward on his elbows. Fin looked into John's eyes before looking back down at the table.  
  
"Iminlovewithyou." Fin said quickly even though he was half mumbling.  
  
"Could you repeat that because I don't think my brain quite caught what you said?" John said trying to get Fin to say it directly to him, whatever it was that he had said.  
  
"Here sirs. Have a nice day." The waiter brought their takeout over to the table. Fin was rescued, for the moment anyway. On the way back to the precinct John questioned what Fin had said.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you said? I mean, I am an old man here. My hearings not what it used to be." John asked.  
  
"Well for an old man, you're in great shape and can still kick ass, so I know that your hearing is just fine. So drop it already." Fin said shortly.   
  
"I'm not going to drop it. You obviously have something you need to tell me, so tell in a level and clear voice that I can hear."  
  
"Just drop it, John. Forget about it. I don't want to talk about it." Fin fired back.  
  
"No, I won't drop it. So spit it out, or are you going to be a stubborn ass?"  
  
"I'm going to be a stubborn ass." Fin said under his breath as he pulled into the station house parking lot. Fin turned off the car and got out. John quickly followed with their lunch. Fin locked the car with the remote.  
  
"Tell me Fin. Please?" John put a hand on Fin's shoulder, but Fin shrugged him off and kept walking. John stood there for a moment before sighing and following Fin into the office. Fin went straight to his desk and John passed out lunch. John sat down at his desk and looked at Fin in frustration. He sighed and started in on his lunch. After a bite, he set it aside. John just wasn't hungry any more, so he started in on the papers that had migrated to his inbox, while he was out. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Making Up

Chapter 2  
  
Fin collapsed onto his couch. He had made it through the rest of the day without John harassing him. That didn't mean that he wouldn't start in the next day though. Fin sighed and kicked off his shoes and removed his badge, gun, and cuffs, from their various locations on his belt, and set them on the coffee table. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he came to a basketball game. Fin got up a few minutes later to change into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. On his way back to the living room, he made a detour through the kitchen to grab a beer. Just as he opened the fridge, Fin's door buzzer went off. Fin walked to the intercom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, it's John. We need to talk," John said from the other end. He decided he need to tell Fin how he felt, and knew that Fin wouldn't hear him out if they were at work.  
  
"Not tonight John. Just drop it." Fin said. He should have known John wouldn't let things go so easily.  
  
"I'm not going to drop it and you know it, Odafin. We need to talk about whatever's bothering you but I need to talk to you about some things too." John responded.  
  
"Fine. Get your bony ass here." Fin hit the button to unlock the door and went back to the kitchen to grab a beer for John. John didn't think twice. He bounded up the stairs to Fin's apartment in record time. John knocked and was greeted with a scowling Fin holding beer for him.  
  
"So are we going to talk now?" John asked once he was firmly seated on Fin's couch.  
  
"I told you to drop it, so say what you want to say and please leave me alone." Fin said quietly as he stared directly at John. He had that glare he usually reserved for suspects on his face. John didn't know how to respond. He had dealt with an angry Fin, a tired Fin, a frustrated Fin, even a depressed Fin, but he had never seen Fin plead with anyone in this manner. John stared at Fin for a long moment, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Fin, I know you don't want to talk about whatever it is, and I know you want me to drop it and leave you alone, but I cant. Fin you are without a doubt my best friend and I care about you. You're the only one who puts up with my shit. This is why I push. I want you to know that you can tell me anything and that I'm not going to judge you. So, if it makes things any easier for you to tell me what you need to then I'll talk first. I'm in love with you Fin. You, like I said before, are the only one that puts up with me. You always make me laugh when I start thinking too much about the depressing aspect of our job. You keep me on track and in line and I love you for it." John said trying to get everything out before Fin freaked out or said something to interrupt him. Fin stared at John in shock. He had just taken a leap of faith for him, so that things would be easier for him. John, despite his horrible track record and tendency to guard his heart better than anything else, had just admitted to loving him. John set his barely touched beer aside and stood up.  
  
"Look, I'll quit pushing and I won't bother you anymore tonight. I won't say anything about it. As far as this conversation goes, forget about it. It never happened." John made his way to the door but Fin stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
  
"John, sit down. I guess I need to say some things." Fin sighed and started pacing. "I know that I can tell you anything and I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful for out friendship. You are my best friend a well and that's why I didn't want to ruin it, but I can be your friend and not be completely honest with you about my feelings. I love you too. You know just what to say to make me laugh or want to hit something all in the same moment. You can always baffle me with your conspiracy theories and turn around and almost flirt with me the next, like with that comment about putting some meat on your bony ass. I love you, John and I love how you make me feel." Fin moved so he was sitting on the coffee table in front of John, who had reclaimed his seat on the couch.  
  
"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just didn't know how you would take it which is why I avoided the subject." Fin looked sheepish.  
  
"We certainly make an interesting pair." John commented.  
  
"Yeah well, we are two very different people." Fin responded as he moved closer to John.  
  
"So are you going to just sit there or are you going to kiss me?" John asked with a smirk. Fin smiled and leaned in and brushed his lips against Johns. He scooted to the edge of the table and deepened the kiss. John leaned back breathless, after a few minutes.  
  
"So…." John said looking at Fin.  
  
"Yeah…" Fin said in response.  
  
"We really make a pair. One kiss and we're reduced to speechless fools." John quipped.  
  
"Yeah well, how are we going to keep everything quiet? I'm sure that Elliot and Olivia suspect something isn't right between us. I know they were watching is when we got back from lunch today."  
  
"I know they were watching you, Mr. Moody. You had a scowl on your face the rest of the afternoon."  
  
"Yeah well they were watching you too. One bite of food and you stopped eating."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Even when we're pissed at each other, we still notice what's going on with the other person."  
  
"Yeah well that's why we make such great partners. We can read each other like books." Fin moved to sit next to John on the couch. John reached an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
"I love you, Odafin." John said into Fin's neck after he released him from the kiss and hugged him.  
  
"I love you, too, John." Fin responded. "We are going to have to keep our relationship secret you know. Our asses are going to be busted big time if anyone finds out."  
  
"Fin. It's too soon to worry about being caught. We haven't even been together for an hour." John laughed. Fin followed suit and they kissed again. Fin moved to cover John and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for supremacy.  
  
John moaned into Fin's mouth. Fin pulled back long enough to remove John's glasses. He kissed his nose and lips before moving down to his neck. John wrapped his arms around Fin's back and pressed him closer. Fin started unbuttoning John's shirt.  
  
"Oda, slow down." John laughed.  
  
"Why don't we move to the bedroom?" Fin stood up and pulled John up with him. They kissed again and Fin led him back to his bedroom. John followed willingly. It was hard not to when he was being pulled by his tie.  
  
Once they were in the room, Fin shut the door and attacked John with his lips again. He finished unbuttoning his shirt. John attempted to reach for Fin's t-shirt but was pushed away. He reached out again and rested his hands on Fin's hips. Fin was working on his belt buckle. John toed off his shoes and socks. Fin pulled his undershirt up and over his head. John leaned into Fin and kissed him. This time he managed to get a hold of Fin's shirt and he pulled it off as well. Fin had to lean back to avoid being caught in it. John tried to grab for his pajama bottoms but Fin dodged out of the way.  
  
"No. I want to undress you." Fin said quietly when John dropped his hands to his sides. He looked down. Besides sporting tented boxers, John wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"But I'm way ahead of you, Oda. You need to catch up." John said with a raised eyebrow. Fin just laughed and kissed John.  
  
John took advantage of Fin's closeness and tugged down the pajama bottoms.  
  
"Cheating are we?" Fin asked against John's lips.  
  
"Yeah. I have to keep up with you younglings, some how." John mumbled as he pulled Fin close. Their erections brushed against each other through Johns boxers and Fin reached down to cup John through them.  
  
"I think you need to step out of these." Fin whispered against John's ear and kissed the pulse point below it. John moaned, already incoherent. Fin turned them around and pushed John down on to the bed, once he had removed John's boxers.  
  
Fin leaned down and kissed John, their tongues mingling again. Fin broke away and straddled John's hips. They both groaned at the flesh on flesh contact. Fin kissed John's chest. Despite being so thin, John had wiry muscles that his slight figure belied. It also belied his strength. John flipped them over and pinned Fin against the bed. Fin wiggled a hand free and reached down to brush it against the head of John's penis. John closed his eyes at the sensation. Fin smiled at his reaction and wanted nothing more then to make John lose control. Little did he know, but John was thinking the same thing before Fin made him lose all track of his thoughts.  
  
Fin let go for a moment and reached for the lube he kept in the nightstand. John watched him closely keeping his eyes locked on Fin's. Fin pulled out the lube and laid it on the bed. John picked it up and squeezed some onto his fingers. Fin rolled them over and John had easier access to Fin's ass. John stroked him and slipped one finger in and out, then added two and three. Fin pressed back against his fingers in ecstasy. Fin poured some of the lube onto John's penis and began to stroke him again. Fin's eyes closed and he shivered when John brushed his prostate. He opened them and stared down at John. He removed his fingers and Fin rose up so John could enter him. Fin slid down slowly and savored the feeling. John arched into Fin once he was all the way down. It felt so good to be sheathed in Fin's heat.  
  
Neither one lasted very long. Fin erupted over John's chest at the same time John emptied into Fin. Fin collapsed and rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush him. Fin got up after a moment and John followed. They shared a shower, where they made love again.  
  
Once they were clean, they collapsed into bed. John curled around Fin and held him close. Fin didn't usually 'cuddle' after sex but he made an exception for John, just like he usually did. They drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. 


	3. Chapter 3 :The Case

Chapter 3  
  
When John woke up the next morning, he forgot for a moment where he was, until he felt Fin move next to him. He half figured reality would come crashing down on them, but it hadn't. John looked down at Fin and smiled. When they had finally dozed off the night before, he had been wrapped around Fin as if he were a life line. This morning Fin was wrapped around him. John smiled again, when Fin kissed his chest.  
  
"Morning'." Fin mumbled against John's neck.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." John responded.  
  
"It's too early for talking." Fin mumbled again.  
  
"Yeah, well, I can't help it if I'm a morning person." John retorted. Fin laughed quietly.  
  
"Yeah a morning person. Morning person when morning starts at noon." Fin tossed back.  
  
"I will have you know, I'm never grouchy and I'm always cheery first thing in the morning." Fin looked up at him like 'you-must-be joking-coz-that's-the biggest-lie-I've-ever-heard'.  
  
"My ass! You can be worse than me when you don't get your coffee."  
  
"Your ass? No, your ass is mine now, not yours." John quipped with a sly grin. Fin groaned and rolled his eyes at John.  
  
"Yeah well, your bony ass is mine, too. Come on. I want to get a shower before we have to make a mad dash to work."  
  
They took separate showers, knowing that if they took one together, they would never make it to work on time. While Fin was in the shower, John rattled around the kitchen for coffee. Fin came in a few minutes later for a cup, in nothing but a towel. John almost dropped his cup.  
  
"I hope that you aren't trying to end up back in bed, Oda, because if you don't get dressed soon, that's where we're going to end up." John said, his eyes wide, and mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
"That could be my intention." Fin answered with an evil look and walked back to his room.  
  
Some how Fin and John managed to get to work on time. Olivia and Elliot were there already. They were concerned about John and Fin because of their cold attitudes the day before. When they walked in together, they were back their normal bantering. Olivia smiled ad looked at Elliot. He nodded as if he knew everything was going to be fine between the other detectives. He smiled back at Olivia. John and Fin were back to normal, well as normal as the two could be.   
  
"Yes, but there are more conspiracies in the world than most believe. JFK's assassination and UFO's aren't the only things……." Fin rolled his eyes at Olivia and Elliot as John continued his rant.  
  
"OK, John. We get the point." Fin interrupted.  
  
"No you don't. You just want to shut me up." John answered with a slight pout.  
  
"Worked didn't it?" Fin quipped with a grin. All he got was a mumbled reply that vaguely sounded like Greek, and a grin.  
  
The day went smoothly for the rest of the morning. So smoothly that they had nothing to do. Elliot started throwing paper balls at Olivia, John, and Fin. John got tired of it and pulled out his nerf football. He pegged Elliot hard in the chest with it, and Elliot quit throwing paper balls. Instead they started playing catch with the football. Around one, Cragen came out of his office with a sad and depressed expression.  
  
"Guys, we have a case. This one is going to take all of you." Cragen said when he had every ones attention. "It's a family out in Grammercy Park. Apparently it was murder but there are sexual overtones." The Captain explained.   
  
"How many family members?" Elliot asked with a haunted look in his eyes.  
  
"A man, his wife, an 17 year old girl, a 16 year old boy, a 13 year old girl and a 10 year old boy." Cragen answered. Olivia gasped. Elliot looked sick. Fin and John paled. "Go get the evidence so we can put this sick fuck behind bars." He ordered. All four detectives grabbed their coats and headed out.   
  
When they arrived at the scene, ME Warner was waiting for them, as well as CSU.   
  
"What's the story?" Fin asked Warner.  
  
"Well it looks like they were all killed by a gunshot wound to the chest except the father. His was a shot to the head. They all appear to have been raped, except the father. The mother is in the living room, the 17 year old girl is on the stairs, the 16 year old boy is in the first room, at the top of the stairs, the 13 year old girl is in the next room, the 10 year old boy is in the third room and the father is in the last room." Warner answered. She was pale, and looked nauseous. John put a hand on her shoulder and Warner nodded to him in thanks. The detectives went in and CSU followed to collect the evidence. It was gathered quickly because the house gave everyone the creeps. Olivia and Elliot went outside to talk to the neighbors.   
  
"It feels like their ghosts are watching us. Like they are waiting for us to screw this up or get justice, one or the other." Olivia commented to Elliot as walked next door.  
  
"I know what you mean. I know the heat was on in the house because I felt it come out of the vent, but every room was absolutely frigid." Elliot answered.  
  
Fin and John called Cragen to fill him in. Elliot and Olivia came back to talk to Fin and John, all of which were outside.   
  
"Did you find out anything from the neighbors?" John asked as the approached.  
  
"No. They said they didn't hear or see anything, or they weren't in the neighborhood at the time of the attack. They said that they were a happy family. They also said that they didn't make the call to 911." Elliot answered.  
  
"Well let's get out of here. Warner already left with the bodies and CSU just wrapped up the house. All we can do now is wait for what Warner finds." Fin said.  
  
They returned to the precinct and started the paper work. Warner wouldn't have all the preliminary data until the next day. It was around 10 when everyone finally went home. John and Fin went home to their respective apartments. Despite their new found relationship, neither was in the mood for company. The next morning every one was in at 6. None of them got much sleep the night before. Warner called at 9 that morning.  
  
"Well first of all, I found semen in the 5 victims that were raped. I ran the DNA against the database and it didn't turn up anything. Since the father committed suicide, I ran the DNA from the semen against his. It was a match. I also found a sexual stimulant when I ran a tox screen. It's Viagra. I also found a hallucinogen in the fathers system."  
  
"So you're telling us the father takes Viagra and some other drug and then goes nuts and rapes and kills his wife, daughters and sons, then comes out of it and kills himself?" John asked skeptically.  
  
"Basically that's what it is, except for the fact that the father had bruising on the back of his neck, the form of a gun barrel." Warner said.  
  
"So he was forced?" Fin asked.  
  
"From what I can tell someone held a gun to this mans head and forced him to take these drugs, then sat back and watched while the man went crazy." Warner stated and then sighed.  
  
"Great. So basically we have nothing." Cragen grumbled. Olivia and Elliot sighed and headed back to their desks. Fin and John followed suit. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Solving The Case

Chapter 4  
  
Olivia and Elliot went out to talk to the partner of the father, later that afternoon. Ballistics came back on the gun while they were out, so John took the call. Fin was down in fingerprinting, so John went to tell Cragen the info.  
  
  
  
"So, all the bullets matched. They came from the same gun, the one we found at the scene. The husband didn't have a gun registered in his name and neither did the wife. It was however registered to a James Cane, the wife's brother. He died two years ago in a supposed Russian mob hit. It was never proved who did it though. Neither one of the parents has any living family and the brother wasn't married." John explained to the Captain. Fin knocked on the door a few seconds later, and the Captain motioned for him to come in.   
  
"What did you find out from printing?" Cragen asked.  
  
  
  
"Not much. All the fingerprints were from the family except one, a partial that we ran. It came up as a match to one Venchenzo Sombiani, an Italian mob boss." Fin answered.  
  
"Great now we have nothing and two connections to separate mobs, Russian and Italian. Call Liv and Elliot. See what they've found out from the business partner." Cragen ordered. John and Fin nodded and headed back to their desks.  
  
"What's he men a connection to the Russian mob?" Fin asked.  
  
"Apparently the wife had a brother, who was supposedly killed by the Russian mob, but it was never proved and the case went cold." John answered as he dialed Olivia's cell.  
  
  
  
"Benson." She answered.  
  
  
  
"What did you find out from the business partner?" John asked.  
  
"Not much. He didn't have any enemies. He was a good business man, never made anyone mad. He was polite, charming, easy-going. Guy was a regular angel." Olivia answered. "What did you guys find?"  
  
"Two connections to different mobs. One is cold though. Ballistics matched all the bullets, but the gun was registered to a dead brother, who is our cold connection to the Russian mob. Printing got a partial off the gun and matched it to an Italian mob boss. Our boy Venchenzo Sombiani." John responded.  
  
"Great. Well we're on our way to the wife's work."  
  
  
  
"See you when you get back." John hung up the phone and Fin just looked at him. "They got nothing out of the partner. Apparently the husband was your average charming angel in a business suit." Fin laughed.  
  
  
  
"Angel my ass. Let's go find Sombiani and see what he has to say and get some one to pull the financial records for the company." John nodded and told the Captain what they were up to.   
  
They reached the address of Venchenzo Sombiani a half hour later. They knocked and were greeted by the maid.  
  
"Is Mr. Sombiani in?" Fin asked as he and John flashed their badges,  
  
"Yes sirs. Please wait here." The maid answered and left them in the entryway.  
  
"Well, that was easy. Now let's see if we can get him to talk." Fin said quietly. John nodded.  
  
"It's easy to get in, harder than hell to get out." He said just as quietly. Fin watched John closely. He looked cool and collected as usual, but there was something in his voice that worried Fin. Just then Mr. Sombiani walked down the stairs to greet them.  
  
"Detectives. How may I help you?" he said after they introduced themselves.  
  
  
  
"Do you do any form of business with Sonic-Boom?" John asked.  
  
  
  
"No, I do not believe so. I might have stock in the company though. I would have to ask my broker." Sombiani answered.  
  
  
  
"Do you know Jackson Taylor?" John questioned again.  
  
"Yes. He is a good friend of mine and owns half of Sonic-Boom. What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well he killed his family then committed suicide." Fin answered this time.  
  
  
  
"That's such a tragedy. Has anyone made funeral arrangements? I know they didn't have any family."  
  
"No but the reason we're here is because we found a partial print on his gun which belonged to you." John said.  
  
"I'm not surprised. I was there last week. Jack and I got into a discussion about guns. He showed it to me. A 9 mm Glock, wasn't it?" Sombiani asked smugly. He looked like he knew he had done something wrong and was positive he was going to get away with it. Fin and John saw this.  
  
"Was anyone else there besides you and Mr. Taylor?" John asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe Uri Ivanov was there as well. He was included in the conversation."  
  
"Where were you yesterday, around noon?"  
  
"In my office. You can verify that with my accountant. He arrived around 11 and we worked until 2."  
  
"We'll need his name and address."  
  
"Of course. His name is Samuel Long. Here is his card." Sombiani fished a business card out of his desk.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for your time." John said. He and Fin headed back to the station.  
  
Olivia and Elliot were already at the station when they returned.   
  
"Did you guys find anything out from the wife's associates?" Fin asked.  
  
"No. She was also a regular angel. According to her associates, she was an excellent business woman. She gave to charities and she didn't have any enemies. Our late Mrs. Taylor was apparently just as charming as her late husband." Elliot answered.  
  
"What did you get from Sombiani?" Olivia asked.  
  
  
  
"His excuse was that there was at a party thrown by the late Mr. Taylor." Fin answered.  
  
"Yeah well our buddy, Uri Ivanov, was there as well, except we have no proof of that. Sombiani could be feeding us a line." John added.  
  
"Wonderful! Are there any more mob bosses we want to add to this case?" Cragen said exasperatedly. "John you and Fin go talk to our friend Uri. Olivia, Elliot, go pull the financial records for the company and the family." The detectives went off to do as they were ordered.  
  
Fin and John arrived at the restaurant of Uri Ivanov, about an hour later. Fin let John do the talking, knowing full well that John would understand Ivanov better.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Ivanov, we're from the police department. I'm Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Tutuola. We'd like to ask you a few questions." John told Ivanov when he greeted them at the door.  
  
"Of course gentlemen. Come. Let's talk in my office." Ivanov led them to the back of the restaurant. "Now, what questions can I answer?"  
  
"Do you know Jackson Taylor?" John asked.  
  
  
  
"Ah. Yes. He is a good friend. I was at a dinner party with him just last week." Ivanov answered.  
  
"Do you know Venchenzo Sombiani?"  
  
"Yes. He was also at that party. He is an acquaintance."   
  
"Where were you around noon, yesterday?"  
  
"Here at the restaurant. It's our busiest time."  
  
"Thank you. We won't take any more of your time." John and Fin headed out the door. They decided to talk to Samuel Long and headed to his office.  
  
"Is Mr. Long in?" Fin asked the secretary sitting out side Longs office.  
  
"Yes sir. Let me buzz you through." The secretary buzzed Long and showed them into his office.  
  
"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Long asked.  
  
"Your client Venchenzo Sombiani, were you with him yesterday around noon?" Fin asked.  
  
"Yes. We were working on his finances from 11 until 2." Long answered.  
  
"Thank you." Fin said and he and John headed back to the precinct.  
  
They informed the Captain, Olivia and Elliot of what they had gotten out of the accountant and Ivanov. Their case was going cold. John and Fin worked paper work and Cragen finally sent them home around 7 saying they needed to get out of the station and come back in the morning with clear heads.  
  
  
  
"John, you want to get a drink?" Fin asked as he put on his coat.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I think I could use a couple." John answered.  
  
"Come on. I know just the place." Fin started out the door and John followed.  
  
They got into Fins car and John just stared off in to space not saying anything. Fin was worried about him. He reached across the console and put a hand on John's thigh. John started for a moment and looked down. He saw Fin's hand and covered it with his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. They held hands until they reached Fin's apartment. Fin led him up and John collapsed on to the couch. Fin went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He returned and sat next to John and handed him one. John looked at him. Fin reached out and took his hand again. No words were spoken. They understood that they just needed to be together. The case was brutal and sick, but they had seen worse. It was just frustrating that they weren't getting anywhere with it. John sighed and leaned his head back against the couch.  
  
They sat like that for an hour drinking their beers. When they were finished, Fin took the bottles and tossed them in the garbage bin, before hauling John to his feet so that they could go to bed. They made love that night, slowly and gently, all night long. John cuddled up to Fin. They fell asleep in the early morning. John was the first to wake up. He felt a little better and hoped that he could look at the case with fresh eyes.  
  
"Bout time you woke up." Fin said quietly in his ear.  
  
"Yeah well, not all of us morning people like to wake up at the crack of dawn." John quipped, his voice muffled by sleep and Fin's chest.  
  
"Morning person…" The rest of Fin's sentence was cut off by John's lips on his.  
  
"Yeah I know. Your ass." John finished for him. "Come on. We need to get up. We have a case to solve." John got up and padded to the bathroom completely naked and unselfconscious. Fin followed a minute later.   
  
They were on their way to work 15 minutes later, deciding to hold off on fooling around in the shower, and save it for when they had time to enjoy it more. On their way to the station, John got a call from Cragen.  
  
"Munch." John answered.  
  
"John. We have a situation. There's a Mexican standoff between Sombiani and Ivanov. They're outside the Taylor's house. Get over there. Olivia and Elliot are on their way." Cragen said.  
  
"Yeah, we're on it." John hung up. "Fin head to the Taylor's house. There's a standoff between Sombiani and Ivanov."  
  
"Got it." Fin made a quick u-turn and headed the other direction. They arrived at the house to find Olivia and Elliot with their guns drawn and pointed at Sombiani and Ivanov. They were trying to talk the two men into laying down their weapons but weren't having much luck. Sombiani was yelling at Ivanov and he was yelling back.  
  
  
  
"Why did you kill him and his family? What did they ever do to you? They were like my own family." Sombiani screamed.  
  
"Why did I kill them? I don't know what you are talking about. He was to me as a brother. Why did I kill them? I think you killed them." Ivanov yelled back.  
  
  
  
John and Fin drew their weapons as well. John got tired of listening to the two men scream at each other.  
  
"Will both of you shut up and drop your weapons." John ordered. Both men stopped yelling and seemed to just realize that the police were there. They dropped their guns a second later. Elliot picked them up and handed them off to an officer.  
  
"Now that we have your attention, will you tell us what the hell is going on and why you're waving gun at each other?" Olivia asked.  
  
"He killed Jack and his family. Some stupid vendetta against Lily's brother who has been dead two years. He lies about being close to them and loving them as family." Sombiani stated.  
  
"I did not kill Jack. And I loved Lily. She asked me to kill her bastard brother and I did because I loved her and would do anything for her. I would never hurt her." Ivanov argued. "Lily and I were having an affair for the last year. She was going to leave Jack and be with me. She was supposed to tell him the day she died."  
  
"One more motive for Mr. Taylor, except someone held a gun to his head." Elliot stated. They heard a laugh from behind them. It had a hysteric edge. A young woman was standing there holding a gun. She was pointing it at Ivanov and the detectives. She said something in Russian and the detectives looked to John for translation.  
  
"I think she said, 'How dare you do this.'" John said.  
  
"I did nothing Katarina. What are you talking about?" Ivanov asked in English.  
  
"How dare you fuck that bitch and desecrate the memory of my mother? Well now you can't anymore. I made him do it. Did you know that he begged me to just kill him, but where's the fun in that. He couldn't keep her happy and she went after you, Daddy. So I made him satisfy her and her children. They should be happy now. I killed them with his gun and made him watch. He was so devastated. He took his own life to be with her, the whore. He went willingly to her they way you should have gone with Mommy." Katarina stated through her tears as she cocked the gun.   
  
"I had to take care of you baby. You were so young…."Ivanov tired to placate his daughter.  
  
"I was 17 Daddy. I would have been fine. She needed you more. She still does." Katarina aimed more carefully at her father.  
  
"Katarina stop. Don't you think the pain and death needs to stop somewhere? Please put the gun down. You don't really want to kill him. He's your father." John stepped forward trying to get Katarina to calm down. She pointed the gun at him. Fin was sweating it and moved to step forward but John motioned for him to stay where he was. John wasn't wearing a vest, none of them were. Fin knew that if he pulled that trigger, the bullet was going to rip straight through John's chest. John took another step forward and Katarina was sobbing now.  
  
"Go away. Let me kill him. He needs to be with Mommy."   
  
"No he needs to be with you. You don't want to hurt him." John was standing directly in front of her, the gun and inch from his chest. He reached for the gun and gently took it from her hand and handed it back to Fin. Fin had to think for a moment what to do. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and took the gun. He had come too damn close to losing his partner and his lover. They cuffed Sombiani, Ivanov and Katarina   
  
Ivanov admitted to killing Lily Taylor's brother and was charged with pre-meditated murder, 25 to life. Katarina was charged with five counts of murder and coercion to sexually assault. She was sentenced to 50 years, for each murder to run consecutively. Sombiani was charged with carrying a concealed weapon, carrying an unregistered weapon, brandishing a fire arm in public, and disturbing the peace. He spent minimal time in jail and was released for community service. 


	5. Chapter 5 : Epilogue

Chapter 5  
  
It had been a week since the Taylor case. John and Fin had settled into their relationship. They seemed happy enough. That Friday, Fin wanted to throw a party for the gang at his apartment.  
  
"Come on, John. Get off your bony ass and go get the beer and…. Oh here. Take the list." Fin handed John a sheet of paper.  
  
"Do I look like your maid?" John questioned with an over-the-glasses look.  
  
"Yes, and I think you would look great in one of those little uniforms too." Fin fired back.  
  
"You know, I never figured you for a list person. That's something I would do."  
  
"Yeah well maybe you're rubbing off on me. Now go." John rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat and keys. He came back about half an hour later. Olivia and Elliot were right behind him. Cragen came up a few minutes later. They sat and talked and laughed over jokes, partner screw-ups, and pranks they had pulled. It was nearing midnight when Olivia stood up to make a toast.  
  
"To the best bunch of guys I've ever worked with." Olivia said as she raised her glass.  
  
"And to the best female detective too." John added with a wink.  
  
"Here, here." Elliot said and smiled.  
  
"To SVU." Cragen said quietly. Everyone touched glasses and repeated what he said. 


End file.
